Perfect
by blue-neko-love
Summary: another amuto inspired by Pefect by Hedley. that song has a really great meaning, and is very important to me, so I decided to make this fanfic in honour of it. I hope you enjoy! P.S. in the second chapter I couldn't help quoting "Just the Way You Are"
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

**Chapter 1**

____

There are some things that no one would wish for in life, yet they come anyway. No matter how much we don't want it to happen it still will. But every one of those unwanted things, or events, big or small, shapes the bearer's future. And maybe, just maybe all those happenings will create an ending that's sort of…perfect…

Amu stood in her bedroom by the balcony door, her hands pressed against the glass. She was in her yellow cotton pajamas. Her charas were sound asleep.

She was waiting.

Waiting as she had, so many nights before. Sometimes her parents would enter her room in the morning to find her kneeling on the floor, fast asleep, her hands still on the cold glass of the door. It had been over a month now. She could hardly stand it. When would he come back?

Amu stared unblinkingly into the black, rain drenched night. She looked hard at the full moon. It wasn't always there, but when it was it made the darkness strangely joyful. How much it reminded her of him.

As Amu watched, the off white brightness of the moon flickered, as something fell past it, and landed silently on the balcony. Silhouetted in the moonlight was a figure Amu recognized all too well.

She wrenched open the sliding door and practically lept into his waiting arms.

"Amu." He breathed.

"Ikuto." She said, burying her face in his chest.

For a moment she just stood silently with him, enjoying his arms around her, shielding her from the cold. It had been so long since she'd felt those arms. Then she looked up.

"Easter." She said quietly. "Are they after you again?"

"Hmmph." Amu knew what he meant by that.

Ikuto tightened his grip on Amu, pulling her closer to him. She felt so fragile. Like the smallest thing could harm her beyond repair. He felt he had been leaving her unprotected all this time. Making her so vulnerable. He stared into the city skyline before them.

"Ikuto, I was scared. I didn't know what to think. All of the Guardians…they had no idea." She cried into his shirt, her hands pressed to his back. She felt his tail, stroking her hair. For a while they just stood there, the rain heavily falling around them.

Then suddenly Ikuto collapsed into Amu's arms. He let out a small cry of pain. Amu almost silently gasped.

"You're hurt."

She looked down and saw a wide gash down his leg, all the way from his knee to his ankle. There was blood streaming down his calf. They both would have been standing in a red puddle if the rain hadn't washed it away.

"Yeah really, I hadn't noticed."

Amu ignored that remark.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No."

"What? Why?"

Amu couldn't stand to see him hurt. It was as if she had the same gash. She wanted it gone.

"I've tried, Amu, But Easter, They're everywhere. There's no way I can get anywhere I need to go in this city."

She'd done it before and she'd need to do it again. Amu would have to heal and tend to Ikuto in her own home. She remembered that tonight her parents were away for their anniversary, and Ami was staying at a friend's.

"It's okay, nobody's home. You have to get inside."

She opened the door, and helped him limp across her bedroom, leaving a wet pink trail on the carpet in their wake.

Ikuto sat in the bathtub, atop one of Ami's step stools, his injured leg resting atop another. Amu pulled off his boots and socks and placed them on the floor. Ikuto gritted his teeth as she rolled the leg of his pants up, revealing the full wound. It was long and wide, but fortunately not too deep. It was still a ghastly sight. Amu turned the tap, and she could tell that the warm water running over his leg hurt Ikuto. She wet a cloth under the water and pressed it to the gash.

The moment the cloth touched his skin Ikuto screamed in pain. Thin wisps of purple smoke were rising out of the wound: X energy. Amu's eyes began to well up. Not out of sadness, but anger. How could a person with a heart inject so much horror and pain into another human being's life? Let alone their legal son. It was indescribably horrible, witnessing this sort of pain.

Amu put her other hand on the back of Ikuto's shoulder. No matter what, she was there for him. He held onto her shoulder, clenching it hard when she pressed the cloth to his calf. At last the bleeding started to let up. She dabbed cream down the gash. It was still very red, but not bleeding. Ikuto began to relax a bit now that the worst of the pain had subsided. He was no longer gripping Amu's shoulder, but playing with her hair as she worked. It was nice when he wasn't so tense.

"Somebody's enjoying themselves." he said with a smirk. It was as if he weren't hurt, and this were just any other day

Amu realized she had been smiling and blushed wildly, an embarrassed smile on her face.

_God I love that blush._ he thought.

"Amu."

She looked up.

"I love you."

Her cheeks faded from scarlet to peach, and her expression faded from a smile to a frown. She shook her head.

_Why must he do this? _She thought. _He isn't serious._

"You don't." she said.

Ikuto bit his lip. He had to get her to say it. He had to make her realize. Because if she did say it it would be honest…wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Ikuto's leg was dried and bandaged he went to Amu's room. She changed into dry pajamas in the bathroom. As she pulled on purple drawstring shorts and a white camisole she wondered…mostly about Ikuto. How long would he have to stay? How long _would_ he stay? Should she keep him a secret again? What would her parents do if they found out? Amu knew that he was very weak, and being hunted everywhere he went. But her parents couldn't know about Easter. She'd have to tell them about her charas, and the Gaurdians, not to mention the Embryo or Humpty lock and Dumpty key. She decided that these decisions could be made in the morning, and right now she needed sleep.

She clicked off the bathroom light and made her way down the hall. She quietly opened her bedroom door and slipped inside. Ikuto was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. His violin case and boots leaned against the closet. The leg of his pants was still rolled up, showing several layers of white gauze. The lamp on the shelf was the only source of light, and it cast an eerie half glow on the room. As she crossed the room she noticed Yoru's egg sitting quietly along with her four others. She lay down next to Ikuto. He turned his head. She watched him watching her. They studied each other's eyes (the deep blue of his, the honey gold of hers) each other's hair (navy and rose). They smelled what they had wanted to for so long. Ikuto smelled strawberries and cinnamon. Amu smelled rain, and chocolate. They leaned together until their foreheads touched. Amu closed her eyes, thinking he would do the same. Thinking he wanted to sleep.

"My strawberry," she heard him whisper.

And then he kissed her.

She was startled at first, and her eyes shot open. She saw his looking back at her, expecting that reaction. He was smiling amusedly. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and let him. He rolled over on top of her. Very gently so as not to put any of his weight on her, or his injured leg. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. She reached up to feel his hair, and found that even though Yoru was asleep two velvety cat ears were poking out of his head.

He was purring now.

And then Amu thought, _Why am I doing this? I want to but...why? I'm in the seventh grade. Is that too young? Is he too old? What would Utau do? What would Tadase think?_

But ultimately she decided that it was alright, there was no harm in a kiss.

And then Ikuto thought, _Why am I doing this? I want to but...why? She's in the seventh grade. She's too young. I'm too old for her. What will she think? Will she run to her kiddy guardians telling them that I..._

He made a sound like he had just choked on something.

"I…Oh my…I…"

He moved away to sit on the edge of the bed. He laced his fingers together and rested his forehead on his hands.

"Oh my god." he whispered.

"Amu, I…"

She just looked at him.

"Oh my god." he said again.

"Amu, I…I don't know what I was doing. I…that was…What the _hell _was I thinking? I…I got…carried away. I didn't mean it. I…I…What the hell did I think I was _doing!_"

He kicked a beanbag chair across the room in frustration. He took his hands away from his face and looked up.

"Amu,"

He watched her watching him. He studied her eyes, her hair. She looked confused, yet worried. Her arm was still outsretched where it had been in his hair. Her skin was flawless, like porcelain. Her big shiny eyes looked at him through that unkempt curtain of pink hair that always fell perfectly without her trying. And he again saw that fragile child. _Child._ Who was he to protect her if he was hurting her? Ikuto stood. He turned to leave, but paused at the balcony door. He was nothing good for her. All he did was cause problems that could be avoided. Easter wouldn't catch him if he stayed on the move. The "Kiddy King" could protect her. He didn't care.

In his heart Ikuto knew that none of these things were true.

"I'm sorry…For everything."

Before he could pull open the door and cast himself into the rain and clutches of Easter, two arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt her nose brushing his back as she rapidly shook her head.

"Please stay."

For a moment Ikuto just looked out the door, onto the city. Then he felt it. That joy that was only present when he was with her. He spun around and picked up Amu. He twirled her in circles. She laughed. And this time he did too. They collapsed onto the bed, and for the next two hours they lay under the covers in the dark, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. School, family, friends, or just random things that came to their heads. They talked and talked until they fell asleep. And you should know that not once did they speak of anything related to Easter, or the Embryo. Those things of confusion weren't present that night. No, the only thing that was present was that thing that Ikuto had only briefly experienced before, that thing that either of them had only experienced in the sense of family, That delicate yet explosive joy called love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu walked slowly and aimlessly. She was vaguely aware of what street she was on. Amu had made sure Ikuto was in a position to hide at all times should Ami come barging into her room (she had left the charas to look after her little sister for the evening.), Ikuto's leg was itching so that's a possible infection, and to top it off her parents would be back tomorrow night and there would be no hope of Ikuto being well enough to leave by then. Amu took a walk to escape this but she was just more stressed out.

She continued to walk, watching her shoes as they plodded along the pavement. Suddenly, Amu was on the ground. She looked up.

"Kukai!"

"Hinamori?"

"Please, no more Hinamori. Amu is fine."

The two of them sat under the bridge, their feet hanging into the river. It had been a long time since Amu had been there, even longer with Kukai.

"So it's Amu now, eh?" Amu never did like the fact that he felt the need to call her Hinamori.

"Yup. Best friends should be on a first name basis right?"

"Right." he said it with that goofy half grin of his. Then they sat in silence. Looking out at the water. The warm evening breeze rustled his fiery hair. It wasn't awkward sitting silently with him. His presence was just as good to her as conversation, maybe sometimes better.

He suddenly burst into laughter. He laughed to sky and Amu couldn't help but smile. He threw his arms in the air and fell back on the summer grass, grinning. There was no real reason for it. Or no logical one at least. But there was the presence of the day, that moment then. The Clementine setting sun shining gold through the blades of grass, and turning the water the colour of Kukai's hair. The strawberry clouds high in the sky and the glowing city down below.

That was all the reason needed.

"I don't know if you realized this Kukai but I've always trusted you the most of all the Gaurdians."

Kukai was quiet for a while. They watched a lone leaf glide silently down the river.

"Is something on your mind…Amu?"

"…Yeah."

"…and I just can't handle all this."

Kukai had listened quietly as Amu described in great detail the stressful and confusing events of the past month or so (minus her relationship with Ikuto).

"Just don't tell Tadase any of this alright?"

"Why not?"

Amu leaned her head against Kukai's shoulder, much to his surprise.

"I just know this will end badly."

"Well, somebody once said, 'Everything is alright in the end. If it's not alright then it's not the end.'"

Amu looked up at his face. It looked funny, screwed up with concentration.

"Who said that?"

"I did, just now."

Tears began to well in Amu's eyes. Kukai obviously thought he had done something to upset her.

"Wh…I'm sorry, Did I say something?"

Amu shook her head.

"Even when everything else is a mess, and I think I'll never be happy again…You'll always be Kukai."

Amu hugged Kukai, and realizing what she meant he hugged her too. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hinamori? Soma?"

"Tadase!"

They remained as they were for a moment, Tadase realized what he was seeing. Amu and Kukai realized what Tadase was seeing. The two of them quickly stood. A look of anger spread across Tadase's face.

"I like your outfit, Hinamori."

Her outfit? Amu looked down. She was wearing black sneakers, jeans, a white tank top and…Ikuto's shirt.

"Hinamori, I'd like you to know that…"

Amu touched a finger to Tadase's lips.

"Tadase, No more of this. You're no king, so I'm not sugar coating anything. You're getting it how it is. I love Kukai…and Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagahiko, and I love you, just not in the way I thought I did at first. You are all my best friends. I love you all so much life would unbearable without you. You guys are my life, and I'd give anything for the people I love. You're all amazing…"

Amu was telling it to Tadase but she had never really thought of it herself before. She just realized what she had said was true.

"And…call me Amu."

Amu kissed each of them on the cheek and sprinted up the hill. She knew what to do. It was perfectly clear. And it had all started with some improvised words of wisdom and her own head.

But there was something Kukai and Tadase saw as they watched Amu go. Something that would make her more uncertain than ever…There was no heart shaped clip in her hair.

Amu opened the front door and kicked off her shoes. Before she could rush upstairs Ami jumped in front of her.

"Sissy! Four of the Gweat Charas are missing!"

"What?" Amu wondered. That was unusual.

"Onwy the kitty's left!"

As if on queue Yoru floated into the room.

"I cant find them anywhere ~nya."

Amu began to feel uneasy. Where had they gone?

"Why don't you look for them down here Ami, and I'll look upstairs."

"OKAY!" and with that Ami ran off in search of the charas.

Amu headed upstairs and into her room. Ikuto was probably in the closet suspecting she was Ami. Amu's gaze headed immediately to her dresser, where to her relief four closed eggs along with Yoru's open one sat in the basket. Ami had probably just tired them out. She walked over and tapped the first egg.

"Ran." she said

But as soon as she touched the egg she knew something was wrong.

"Ran?"

The shell was cold. She couldn't feel the heat of Ran inside. She touched the second egg.'

"Miki?" It was just as cold.

"Su? Dia?"

When she touched the last egg she felt the cold shell on her finger tip, but on her hand she felt warmth. Warmth radiating off of Yoru's egg. The heat of the life within it. And so for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Amu began to cry.

She opened the door to her closet to find Ikuto asleep on the floor. She touched his arm and he stirred. She touched his ear and he woke immediately. He saw her tears and she told him of her discovery. He held her and let her cry. He sat on her bed, holding her to him. He let her cry until she was asleep, and then he knew that it was alright for him to doze off. But he couldn't. She shivered all night. She was having a nightmare, a nightmare about who knows what. She let out a sob and a whimper. Ikuto held her closer.

She was like a flower, so beautiful but fragile, so easily broken. When she thought the pain was over, the tearing of petals done, and she finally started to relax; She was uprooted. But Ikuto planned to steal that flower, from the vase of whom or whatever had picked her, and replant her as best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Amu woke she heard loud cheering, then whining, then sweet rambling. Then she realized it was just in her head. She didn't cry, she knew it had happened, she just didn't know why. She saw Ikuto sleeping next to her. His arms were still around her, hugging her like a child did a teddy bear. She pushed him off.

_Perverted cat. _she thought.

It was a Monday: school. Amu rushed about, getting dressed and ready. The whole time Ikuto lay on the bed, his eyes closed, fingers and face twitching, as if wondering where his teddy bear had gone.

_Stupid cat. _she thought. _He's probably forgotten all about them. He probably doesn't care even if he does know. Happy-go-lucky jerk._

"Do you know why it happened?" she heard a voice ask.

She turned. Ikuto was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow. His eyes were weary, but he tried not to show that he was tired.

"Do you ever sleep?" Amu was annoyed with him for pretending to be asleep.

"It's because you've found yourself Amu."

"What're you…"

"Your façade is gone."

Amu was confused at first. Then she remembered yesterday under the bridge. She had been speaking so seriously, then optimistically, then comfortingly. But not once did she feel the intrusion of one of her charas.

"You mean…I don't need them anymore?"

"Well not for their intended purpose at least."

"What…but…"

"I mean that you might not…"

"Shut up! Will you please just shut up?"

An expression of surprise flashed across Ikuto's face, but quickly melded into his regular smugness. And within a fraction of a second he was across the room, his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Now there's no need to yell is there?" he whispered seductively into her ear. She just stood, frozen in his grasp. Instinct told her to relax, to let herself sink into his arms and forget being angry. But then she snapped, tearing Ikuto's arms away from her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she shoved him away with all the strength she could muster.

"Don't you get it? I haven't found myself Ikuto! I can't _do _this without them! And you don't help at _all_! Despite whatever _you_ think! Do you think that giving me false hope will make me believe everything you say! Do you actually believe that lying to me will earn you my trust? Well it just doesn't work that way!"

He was a statue as he listened to her, stunned into silence. He saw her breathes begin to shudder, and her eyes start to turn glassy.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" She drew in a shaky breath. "I never want to see your face again!"

Ikuto stared at her. Her expression was almost too much for him to bear. Her face was twisted into a portrait of fear, pain, and anger.

"Amu…"

"I _hate _you!"

At those last words Ikuto's breath caught in his throat, and Amu dashed from the room, not sparing a moment to notice the look of agony on his face.


End file.
